Loving Roomates
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T STARTED. IT'LL NEVER END. NO JOKING, I'M DONE WITH FF.
1. Let's Rent it to a Cute Guy

AN: Okay! Today, June 23 is my birthday, so if you own Charmed and you don't want it anymore I will more than willing take it as a birthday present! Okay with that said, this is a PiperLeo fic but it has a lot of Paige in it too cause Paige is awesome too. Like no Prue and not much Phoebe at all. The girls are not sisters, but friends.  
  
Piper stared up at the ceiling from her bed. It had been six months since her grandmother had died and she had moved in with her best friend Phoebe. She knew though that she would have to move out soon, she didn't know if she wanted to live in the Manor alone now but she didn't really have a choice. Cole had proposed to Phoebe last night, Piper knew they were going to move in here and she knew she couldn't stay.  
  
Phoebe's so lucky to have found Cole, why can't I have that? Piper wondered as she rolled over. She figured she had better tell Phoebe sooner or later so she got up, got ready, and went downstairs to make breakfast. About thirty minutes later Phoebe walked in the kitchen with a big grin plastered across her face. "I'm getting married!" she said happily.  
  
"I know and I'm just as happy for you this morning as I was when you woke me up last night and told me." Piper joked. Phoebe's smile widened, "Sorry, I'm just so happy!" she said excitedly. "I know Phoebe, and I need to tell you something." Pipers said figuring it was a now or never issue. "Okay, what?" Phoebe asked practically jumping up and done.  
  
"I wanna move out." Piper said in a rush. Piper had done the impossible, she made Phoebe frown. "What? No!" she said sadly. "Oh come on Phoebe, I can move back in the Manor and you can have your privacy here." Piper said trying to convince her. "But are you really ready Piper?" Phoebe asked. "Phoebe it's been six months, I'll be okay." Piper laughed.  
  
There was a silence for a few minutes until Phoebe asked quietly, "Are you sure?" "Yes Phoebe, I am." Piper said, also quietly. "Aw! I'm gonna miss you Piper! I can't believe you're sticking me with a boy!" Phoebe said acting like an 8-year-old. "I'm sorry Phoebe, I'm gonna miss you too." Piper said as they hugged each other.  
  
"Piper, they forgot the freaking pretzels, again!" Paige yelled as she looked through the supply box. Paige was Piper's waitress for her club, P3. P3 used to be a partnership between her and her other best friend Prue but after Prue and her husband died in a car accident; Piper had been left with full rights to the club. P3 stood for the childhood best friends: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe.  
  
"Damn it, why do they always forget the pretzels, do you know how many times I've called that in?" Piper asked angrily as she came out of her office. "The customers don't know that we even serve them anymore so I vote we just quit ordering them..." Paige suggested, getting out the swizzle sticks. "I'm with you there, so Paige, how's it going with your apartment?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige had been complaining over the past few days that her apartment rent was over the edge and Piper had had an idea that morning. "Not well, I'm gonna have to move out, no offense Piper but this job doesn't pay enough for me to have a high maintenance apartment and go to school." Paige said warily. She was going to a community college trying to become a social worker and was working mornings and nights at P3 to pay for it.  
  
"Well Paige, ya know I'm moving back in the Manor because Phoebe is getting married to Cole and it's a really big house, you could come and live there if you want?" Piper suggested. Truth was she that no matter how much she tried to convince herself, she knew she didn't wanna be alone in that house. Paige stopped dead, "Are you serious?" she asked surprised.  
  
"Of course Paige, please, I don't wanna live in that big house alone..." Piper said smiling. "Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" Paige said sounding shocked. "Yeah, there are three rooms though so I was thinking we could rent the last room out..." Piper said as she began counting the boxes. "I vote we rent it to a cute guy..." Paige said grinning. Piper laughed and rolled her eyes, "Paige, count." She said smiling.  
  
A month later Piper was moved out of Phoebe's, Paige was moved out of her apartment, and they were both in the Manor. It didn't take very long to get settled for either of them. They were always hanging out, whenever one had a date the other stayed up to hear details, they basically acted like sisters.  
  
"Yeah Dan's really sweet." Piper said as she and Paige sat on the couch. "Yeah well that's your third date, don't get to serious or you might get married and I'll be out of a home..." Paige joked. "I've known him for a little over a month, I don't think you have anything to worry about..." Piper said smiling. "Never know... He could pop the question tomorrow..." Paige said with a sneaky smile. "And I would say no." Piper said raising her eyebrow. "Yeah, well I need to get to bed, so night." Paige said yawning. "Night." Piper said as Paige got up.  
  
"Oh wait!" Piper said suddenly remembering. "What?" Paige asked. "I'm gonna put that ad for a third room mate in the paper tomorrow so did you read it over?" Piper asked. "The thing about seeking third room mate for large Victorian house?" Paige asked grinning. "Paige, you actually read it!" Piper said pretending to be amazed. "Hahaha..." Paige said rolling her eyes. "Yes, okay, be here tomorrow on time! Night!" Piper yelled as Paige walked upstairs. "Night!" Paige yelled back.  
  
"Well I was in love with this one guy but he totally didn't love me back so I so had to care of him..." Piper and Paige had been through along day of interviewing every psycho who needed a place to stay. This was their newest candidate.  
  
"Okay... Ya know what, we'll get back to you..." Paige said as she ushered the girl out the front door. "I have to say I like her best..." Piper said as she buried her head in the couch. "Okay, one last person, Leo Wyatt, what do you think is wrong with him?" Paige asked smiling. "I don't even wanna guess but there has to be something, I mean he's trying to get into this house..." Piper said as she lay back.  
  
There was then a knock on the door. "That would be Wyatt and that would be your turn to open the door..." Paige said as she sat on the chair. Piper moaned as she got up and went to answer the door. She could swear that her mouth was open when she saw not some crazy jealous serial killer but a very cute sandy blonde haired guy. "Is this the Halliwell Manor?" Leo asked as he saw she wasn't gonna say anything.  
  
"Yeah... Um come in..." Piper said as she led him into the room where Paige was laying on the couch halfway asleep. "Paige!" Piper practically yelled. Paige jumped up really fast and said something about 'I didn't do it.' "Nice of you to wake up to greet the next candidate Paige..." Piper whispered glancing over to Leo. Paige looked as shocked as Piper did. "Hello... Leo..." she said smiling.  
  
The interview went wonderful! Leo was perfect, they were afraid he was too good to be true. He moved in to the house the next week. "Are you sure he's completely sane, I mean we interviewed twelve people and... well you know they always say it's always the quiet ones..." Paige whispered to Piper at breakfast.  
  
Leo hadn't come down yet so they were spending the time talking about how perfectly scary he was. "Well he's been nothing but sweet, caring, kind..." Piper said as she cut open a grapefruit. "Okay, I'm just paranoid..." Paige agreed as Leo walked downstairs.  
  
"Morning ladies," Leo said as he walked downstairs. "Hey Leo, help yourself to breakfast." Piper said motioning around the kitchen. "Thanks." He said as he poured himself some coffee. "Sleep well?" Paige asked. "Yeah, great, you guys?" he asked. "Fine." They both said smiling. "Paige, we gotta get to the club..." Piper said looking at her watch.  
  
"Leo, why don't you swing by the club tonight? You know P3?" Piper asked him. "Yeah sure, I will if I get out of the hospital early enough." Leo worked at the San Francisco Memorial. "That's great, see ya then." Paige said as she and Piper got up and left.  
  
AN: 


	2. Becoming Close

AN: I almost forgot about this fic! How could I?! Actually it was easy, but anyway I haven't updated in forever so you people probably forgot what it was about... I know I did... Seriously though I had to read it again and I wrote it... Whatever anyway thank you to all the people who reviewed, suggested a title, and told me happy birthday! Here's chapter two!  
  
"Leo, glad you could make it!" Piper said as Leo came and sat at the bar. "Want anything to drink?" "No thanks, so you own this club?" Leo asked looking around. He had never been in here but he had heard about it. "Yeah, going on two years." Piper said proudly.  
  
"Hey Paige and I are going on break, care to join us?" she asked motioning towards the VIP section. "Of course." He said smiling as Piper walked around the bar and led him over to where Paige was already sitting.  
  
"Hey Leo!" Paige said as he sat down. "Paige." He said smiling. "How was the hospital?" she asked. "Hectic, as usual." He said shrugging. "Piper did you get anyone to take over for you?" she asked seeing the empty bar. "Carl should be there in a second, you get Jenny?" Piper asked. "Yep, do either of you have the time?" Paige asked.  
  
"10:30" Leo answered looking at his watch. "It's Monday so we only have an hour before we close." Piper reminded her. "Good, cause I wanna go home!" Paige complained as she lay back on the couch. "I still don't get how you come here at eight in the morning, stay till twelve, you have classes until eight at night and then you come here until like 1 o'clock in the morning sometimes but you still have time to do homework!" Piper said shaking her head. "I'm gifted and I sleep all weekend." Paige shrugged.  
  
They sat and talked for about ten minutes before the girls said they had to get back to work. Leo stuck around anyway and had a few girls flirt with him. It was a pretty good thing he did because he noticed some guy hassling Piper.  
  
"Hey Piper, having any problems?" he asked quietly as he walked up to the bar after Piper made up an excuse to get away from that guy. "Yes, that guy won't leave me alone." She said not even looking at the guy. "Yeah I noticed, want help?" he asked. "I would so love you." She said giving him a pleading look.  
  
Leo smiled and got up then went over to the guy. "Hey, I saw you hanging around her." Leo said motioning over to Piper. "Yeah, why you got something on her?" the guy asked. "Yeah I do, she's my fiancée." Leo said sounding very believable. "Why didn't I see a ring on her finger?" the guy asked smirking. "It's being sized." Leo answered. "Fine... I'll back off..." the guy said looking kind of angry but stalking off somewhere.  
  
Leo smiled and went back to Piper. "How'd you do it?" she asked confused. "If he ask I'm your fiancée." Leo said grinning. "Oh and your ring is being sized." "Thank you so much Leo." Piper said thankfully. "Hey Pipe, it's time to close up." Paige said walking up. "Good, it's been a long day..." Piper said yawning. After they had gotten everyone out, cleaned up, closed up, and all the workers were gone, Paige got in her green bug and left while Piper and Leo got in their cars and started to leave.  
  
Unfortunately, Piper's car had other ideas because it wouldn't start. "Damn it..." she said getting out and opening the hood. "Piper, ya okay?" Leo asked getting out of his car to help her. "No, the damn car won't start..." Piper complained. "Come on, we're going to the same place, you can ride with me and we'll work on your car tomorrow." He offered. "Thanks Leo, again you save the day." Piper said as she closed the hood and they both got in his car and drove away.  
  
It had been a few months since that night and they were getting along great (AN: Yes she did get her car fixed.)! "I love Saturdays!" Paige said stretching as she walked downstairs into the kitchen. Piper was sitting at the table drinking a diet coke and reading the paper. "Where's Leo?" Paige asked getting some iced tea out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Watching the news or something," Piper said not even looking away from the paper. "Wanna go see a movie?" Paige asked sitting down. "What movie?" Leo asked coming in. "I don't know... Kill It Before It Dies?" she suggested. "Ugh! No, I've seen that three times with Phoebe!" Piper said frowning. Paige reached over Piper and grabbed the entertainment section.  
  
"Nothing's playing unless you want to see Harry Potter," Paige said looking the movie section over. "No." Piper and Leo answered at the same time. "Why don't we rent a movie?" Leo suggested. "Yeah we can get a movie, popcorn, candy, drinks," Paige said looking towards Piper. "Alright, that's good, wanna go now, it's already... three," Piper said looking at her watching. "Yeah, lets get an early dinner/late lunch while we're out." Leo suggested. "Okay, but nothing fancy, just like McDonalds how bout?" Piper asked. Paige and Leo nodded.  
  
"How did we end up with Carrie again?" Leo asked as they walked in the door. It was already 7:00 so they had been gone for awhile. "It was one of those two against one things." Paige answered smiling. "Right, well, the beginning might suck but the ends alright," Piper said shrugging.  
  
"Don't you remember, we were standing in the horror section and I said I'll watch anything but Carrie?" Leo asked laughing. "Yeah, we did and that's why at the last minute we replaced Carrie with Thirteen Ghost!" Piper said holding up the movie. Leo laughed. "I'm not sure whether to thank you guys or roll my eyes." He said. "Thank." Both girls answered.  
  
Piper went and put the popcorn in the microwave while Leo made drinks and Paige sat on the couch and waited. When they got everything together Piper put the movie on and then sat in between Paige and Leo. Since it was a two persons couch though it was more like sitting on top of them so they had to scoot over some.  
  
By the end of the movie Paige was the only one awake. Piper was lying her head against Leo's chest and he had his arm around her waist. Paige smiled and got a blanket to cover them up and then went upstairs and fell asleep herself.  
  
Piper woke up in the morning and noticed that she wasn't in her bedroom. She was lying across the couch with her head on Leo's chest and one of his arms holding her against him. "Um... Leo?" she asked halfway asleep. She didn't think he would wake up but the doorbell rang and his eyes opened.  
  
"Hey Piper, I guess we fell asleep during the movie," he said yawning. "I guess so, I just remembered that I have a lunch date with Dan at ten and it's ten so that should be him, will you hold him off while I make myself halfway decent?" she asked hopefully. "Sure Piper." He said getting up to answer the door.  
  
Piper went in the kitchen so she could get upstairs without Dan seeing her. Leo opened the door and Dan immediately stopped smiling. "Oh hi Leo." He said with no real emotion. "Dan." Leo didn't really say it with much more emotion. Neither of the guys liked each other, Dan thought Leo wanted to steal Piper and Leo didn't like him because of all the accusations thrown towards him.  
  
"Come in... Piper's getting ready, she said she'll be down in a second..." Leo said gesturing inside. Both of them sat on different couches, Dan throwing Leo accusing glances and Leo getting frustrated. Finally he couldn't handle it. "Alright Dan, I give up, what the Hell did I ever do to you?" Leo asked angrily. "You moved in here and tried to steal Piper away from me!" Dan said in a 'duh' manner.  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about, I never even did anything remotely close to trying to steal Piper away from you!" Leo said giving him a 'are you stupid' (AN: We all know the answer to that...) look. "Doesn't mean you won't..." Dan whispered to him as Piper came downstairs. Leo rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. "Ready?" Piper asked. "Yeah, come on!" Dan said wanting to get out of the house. "Okay..." Piper said confused at the anger in his voice. 


	3. Good Dreams

A/n: I had forgotten I wrote this and I just found it today. It's just been sitting here for a few days so your lucky I was going through my files or you wouldn't have an update today! Thanks for all the reviews! Please keep reviewing, I mean, it isn't that hard. All you have to do is press the purple button and then type something nice when the box comes up and press another pretty button and I'm happy! By the way, this is a few months later. And let me make this clear, you know how in the show Dan's really jealous? Well I've turned his jealously to the point were he's like crazy just because I figured, hey it's an AU anyway, why the hell not ya know so sorry Dan/Greg (Hey... Greg... ya think they named that guy Piper went out with in season six after the actor that plays Dan to get on the PL fans nerves? Another reason Kern must go down!!!!!!!!!!!!) fans, if there are any.  
  
"Agh! Paige? Leo?" Piper yelled as she walked in the door-soaking wet. It had been a very rainy weekend and the weatherman said it finally wasn't going to rain today so Piper decided to go for a walk. Unfortunately, the weatherman was wrong because once Piper was atleast a mile down it started pouring. (A/n: Personal life experience, I'm ranting.)  
  
"Yeah?" Leo asked walking downstairs. He saw Piper and held back a laugh, she had this angry glare on her face. "Sorry Piper, I wanted to go find you but Paige had taken my car and I couldn't find the keys to hers." Leo said looking sorry. "Just get me some towels please, I don't wanna drip on the floor." Piper said rolling her eyes.  
  
Leo laughed and went to get her several towels. "So, you never told us how your date went with Dan last night." Leo said as he handed them to her and she started to dry off. "He didn't propose now will you two get out of my business already?" Piper said trying her best to look annoyed but failing miserably.  
  
"Besides, wouldn't you be upset if he did, you two would be out on the street and you don't like him anyway." Piper said rolling her eyes. "Piper, the other day he told me, Piper's mine so you're not getting her, just put all your feelings for her behind you and we'll put all the stuff you did behind us." Leo said looking irritated.  
  
"I admit, he's a little crazy when it comes to you but he's really not a bad guy..." Piper said trying to stick up for him. "He's like living in his own little world were I'm this bad person who wants nothing more than to take you from him." Leo said frowning. "Yes, well you don't worry about that, live in reality and let me deal with Dan's reality." Piper said as she took off her shoes and jacket and went upstairs.  
  
(A/n: I think I'm crazy cause I keep hearing thunder ever since I wrote it was raining and it's like really pretty outside... I didn't even realize I was hearing it until like five seconds ago and I don't think it actually happened... I'm confused, pay no attention to me!)  
  
"You're doing a great job of that Piper!" Leo yelled to her. Piper just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Next time I should gonna go along with Dan's little reality and see what happens..." Leo muttered to himself smiling. He kept thinking about that though and it certainly seemed like a good idea...  
  
A few days later they all went to P3 to hang out and Dan was supposed to join them. Piper and Paige went to the bar to get drinks, leaving the guys alone... "So Leo, given up yet?" Dan asked frowning. "Nope Dan, still going at it..." Leo said smiling. "When are you gonna accept that she's mine?" Dan asked looking angry. "Apparently never cause ya know I still want her." Leo said barley able to keep from laughing.  
  
"Piper, I want you to kick him out!" Dan yelled as Piper and Paige came back to sit down. "Why Dan?" Piper asked looking exhausted and like she definitely did not need this. "He's been nothing but trouble and then you still insist on letting him stay!" Dan said giving an accusing glance at Leo. "Dan, Leo has been no trouble, you have been nothing but trouble okay! I am not, not, kicking him out because you think he's done all these things to get me but he's done nothing!" Piper snapped at him.  
  
"Piper, its him or me, you can't have us both! You're basically playing with our emotions by doing this, you have to choose." Dan said. "Dan, how many drinks have you had?" Paige asked getting as much of a migraine as Piper had. "What, I haven't had anything." Dan said frowning. "And I was hoping you had too, Dan, sorry, I choose Leo." Piper said rubbing her temples. "Well I hope you two are happy." Dan said glaring at them and then stomping out of the club.  
  
"Sorry Piper..." Leo said watching Dan walk away. "Don't worry about it, he was getting on my nerves with this stuff and I was gonna break up with him anyway... He might act sweet sometimes but he can get really possessive." Piper said rubbing her forehead. "He didn't hurt you did he?" Paige asked looking like she could kill him.  
  
"No, I had some guy flirt with me the other night at dinner and Dan got really pissed at me and started yelling at the top of his lungs." Piper said stretching. "So no heartbreak?" Paige asked hopefully. "Nah, well maybe for him but..." Piper said smiling. "That's good, hey let's go home, I'm getting tired!" "Yeah, okay, you need to get Billy to lock up for you." Paige said yawning. Once everything was set they all went home and went straight to bed, having sweet dreams the night through. Especially Piper...  
  
"Hey, I had a little bit of an accident. You mind if I borrow your washer?" Leo asked pointing to the coffee stain on his shirt. "No, not at all. Go right ahead. Can I get you some more coffee?" Piper asked. "Ah, you better not. I'll just wind up knocking it all over again." He said smiling as he started towards the kitchen.  
  
"Leo, wait." Piper said suddenly. "Yeah?" he asked turning back around. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked. "Sure." He said shrugging. "...Do you need another shirt?" she asked backing off. "No I got one in the truck, thanks." Leo said smiling. "Leo, wait that wasn't my question." Piper said looking like she'd rather not do this.  
  
"It wasn't?" Leo asked looking kind of confused. "No. I was just wondering, do you ever... think of me?" she asked looking hopeful. "Yeah." He answered smiling. "In what way? A friend sort of way or..." she asked trailing off. "You have beautiful eyes." Leo answered automatically. "I'm sorry. That was totally inappropriate, wasn't it?" Leo asked as they both laughed.  
  
"No not at all. Ah, what the hell... Leo, what do you think of women who make the first move?" she asked looking like she suddenly had some courage. "I'm still waiting for it to happen." He answered smiling. Piper looks excited and worried at the same time but she goes up and kisses him. "Ahh... How do you feel about guys who make the second move?" Leo asked. "Love em." She answered as they kissed again.  
  
Piper woke up feeling blissfully happy but then realized it was a dream. And further more about Leo... It felt really weird though... Like it was real. She decided not to question a good thing, maybe she had feelings for Leo and maybe she could do something about them but for right now all she could do was go back to sleep and hope that she would get that dream again... 


	4. More Good Dreams

A/n: Hey peoples, I'm updating this for like the first time in four days. I bet y'all went crazy without an update huh? Lol, yeah right, I'm going to advertise my other fics now, like six of my fics are Piper/Leo and I figure that what I should advertise since this is a Piper/Leo fic huh, so yeah. I keep forgetting about the others in my other fic so I finally have a completely focused Piper/Leo fic that I can cherish! Okay now here is Chapter 4!  
  
Piper had been having a few different Leo dreams for the past week and definitely never wished them away. She kept sending Leo subtle hints that she liked him but he didn't notice. Actually it was Paige that seemed to notice because she pulled Piper away from flirting with Leo when they were at the club one-day. "What is up with you?" Paige asked. "What are you talking about?" Piper asked quickly. "You have been flirting like mad with Leo for the past week!" Paige said pointing over at him.  
  
"Okay Paige, I've been having these dreams..." Piper said giving in. Paige raised her eyebrows as if to ask "What kind of dreams?" "Get your mind out of the gutter Paige, in a lot of my dreams I seem to really love Leo..." Piper said carefully. "You love him?" Paige asked smiling. "In my dreams I do." Piper said shrugging. "Why don't you ask him out?" Paige asked. "I've kind of never..." Piper trailed off looking uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh my God, you've never asked a guy out? How old are you again, 26?" Paige asked looking shocked. "Oh shush, point is that I'm trying to get him to ask me out but that doesn't look like it's gonna happen." Piper said glancing over at him. "I know, you've been flirting with him all week and he doesn't notice it!" Paige said rolling her eyes. "He just thinks of me as a friend I guess." Piper said shrugging.  
  
"I don't know Pipe, maybe you'll quit having the dreams and realize you don't love him?" Paige suggested. "Thanks for the support Paige." Piper said sarcastically as she walked back to Leo. She sat down on the barstool beside him. "What'd she want?" Leo asked glancing at Paige. "She screwed something up." Piper lied smiling. Leo gave her an insane look stare (A/n: Does that make sense?) and she laughed. "What?" he asked smiling.  
  
"You, you had this weird look, it was funny." Piper said also smiling. She felt her stomach do a summersault and she thought she saw him coming closer do her. Okay, when do I wake-up? She wondered as she realized he was coming closer. And then they kissed and she loved it. "Piper?" she heard someone call and she perked up. "Huh?" she asked looking around. "You here, you went off in your own little world for a second." Leo said smiling.  
  
So it was just a daydream... "I'm fine, just a little tired um I'm gonna get someone to lock up the club and go home." She said slowly standing up. She felt dizzy and her vision blacked out for a second. "Woah..." she said trying to get her eyes to work. She felt an arm wrap around her waist and she gladly accepted the support. When her vision cleared she saw it was Leo who had helped her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked still holding her up. "Yeah, just a little dizzy, ya know that thing where you stand up to fast or whatever." Piper said feeling her heart flutter. "Yeah, um how about you ride home with me?" Leo suggested. "No, I'm fine really." Piper said quickly. "Piper don't argue with the doctor, I don't exactly want you driving if you're not going to be able to the road." Leo said smiling. "Fine," Piper said giving in. She knew it wasn't that bad but hey if she got to sit alone with Leo for a little while, why not?  
  
They didn't really say anything on the ride home but it felt comfortable for some reason. Piper knew that the dizziness wasn't bad and she knew Leo, being a doctor, should know that but maybe safe is better than sorry. They pulled up to the house and Piper stepped out. She got the dizziness and the black out again and she felt Leo's arm wrap around her again. They stood their for a second and then Leo started walking her inside.  
  
"So any diagnoses doctor?" she asked smiling as she sat on the couch. "It's probably just low blood pressure, happens to a lot of people." Leo said shrugging. "But it might not?" Piper asked frowning. "Exactly and that's why I didn't want you taking chances, you need to make a doctors appointment." Leo told her. "Great... I hate hospitals... I'm going to bed, night Leo." Piper said standing up and going upstairs. Leo felt himself beginning to fall asleep so he yawned and walked upstairs also then went to bed himself.  
  
Piper and Leo were at P3, Piper was standing at the bar and Leo was sitting on the floor staring at her legs. "That can't be right. How many swizzle sticks?" Piper asked reading off of her clipboard. "Who's counting?" he asked in a daze. Piper looked down at him, "Uh, I don't know, a lot. You think you might have over ordered?" "No, um, they over shipped." She said as Leo handed her a box but the bottom fell out and they all fell to the floor.  
  
"Ohh." she groaned. "It's my fault." Leo said as Piper bent down and started picking them up. Leo starts to stare at her in an admiring way. "What?" she asked noticing. "Nothing." He said with a laugh. There was a slight pause almost and he frowned. "Piper are you mad at me?" he asked. "No don't be ridiculous. Why would I be mad at you?" she asked. "I don't know, that's why I'm asking. What is it?" Leo asked. "It's just, um, Dan." Piper said looking uncertain.  
  
"Oh. Never mind, sorry I asked." He said looking uncomfortable and standing up. "Um, he's-he's going to be..." Piper said still looking uncertain as she also stood up. "He's going to be very upset when he finds out..." she paused. "You're the one that I really love." She finished in a rush. Leo grinned, "Yeah?" he asked happily. "Yeah." Piper said as began kissing but she pulled back quickly.  
  
"Mmm, no wait, um we can't do this." She said quickly. "You just said..." Leo said looking kind of hurt. "I-I-I know, but I really need to talk to Dan first. So count. Count." She commanded pointing at the swizzle sticks as Leo kneeled down. He slightly smiled and closed his eyes but when he opened them he was looking at his bedroom ceiling. Was that his subconscious telling him he liked Piper? Or loved because that's definitely what he felt for her in that dream.  
  
He thought about the dream and remembered Piper had chosen him over Dan so maybe that was just his subconscious reliving that reality in a different way? It didn't matter as long as Piper wasn't with Dan in neither dream nor reality. He laughed, he knew he had some feelings for her but what would happen if they broke up, ended up hating each other? He didn't want to ruin what he had with her, he'd only known her for about four months but she and Paige had both become best friends to him. He shook his head and laughed then got up.  
  
A/n: Okay I forgot to mention this, Piper's dream is from the episode The Truth Is Out There... And It Hurts and Leo's dream is from Murphy's Luck. I don't own either of those scenes or I didn't write them or whatever but trust me I wish I did cause they're the most wonderful PL moments ever! To me anyway, if you can suggest more fantabulis PL moments I might add them... Okay, please review, thanks! 


	5. What Do We Have Planned Today?

A/n: Omg I haven't updated this in a YEAR. I am so far behind… I've become the thing I hate the most: An author who neglects her work. Lmao, okay that's done. Um let's see… sorry if this is a crappy chapter but gimme time, I'm out of practice! Anyway thank you for all the reviews which I don't deserve because I'm evil and horrible and demonical for not updating… I hope you people will forgive me! This chapter takes place about a year and a half from when they moved in.

-

"Morning sweeties," Paige grinned as she walked into the kitchen and found Piper and Leo sitting at the table reading different sections of the paper and drinking coffee. Piper looked up and smiled, "Somebody got some last night." Leo grinned and took a sip of his coffee but didn't look up from his paper.

"Hm… Think you know me so well… Why do you automatically assume that I slept with Robbie, maybe I'm just in love," Paige said acting offended. "Because I saw him leave this morning at about six o'clock," Leo answered, his grin widened and he still didn't look up. Paige stuck her tongue out to both of them as she got the orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"So anyone have plans today?" she asked. "Babysitting Prue," Piper said referring to Phoebe's 3 month old. "Whoa, parents first time away, bet Cole's having a hard time prying Phoebe away," Paige smirked. "No kidding," Piper rolled her eyes. "What about you Leo," Paige asked. "Hanging out with an old friend," he said looking at his watch. "Actually I should leave now… I'll see you girls tonight," he said before getting up and walking out of the door.

Piper sighed. "What?" asked Paige. Piper shook her head. "What is with you lately? You haven't gone out on a date in months! I mean, if you're still holding out for Leo, then okay but that's slim chance since you won't ask him out except you haven't even been flirting with him lately!" Paige said in a blur. Piper started laughing. "What is so funny?" Paige asked. "You're a fiery red head Paige," Piper grinned.

"Right… Come on, I'm just concerned Pipe," Paige said becoming serious. Piper straightened up. "I want to ask Leo out, I'm totally prepared for it… It's just…" she trailed off. "Just what? I see nothing stopping you," Paige shrugged. "It's just that it would be stupid, I mean I'm like his landlord for Christ's sake… Then we have this really great friendship and I don't wanna lose that…" "Piper calm down, you're thinking about the breakup before you even have a relationship," Paige frowned.

"Look, even if I am stupid enough to ask him out, he's not stupid enough to accept," Piper said looking down. Before Paige could say another word Piper was up and halfway out the door. "I'll be back at 6," she said, grabbing her keys and walking out.

-

"Hey Paige," Leo said walking in on Paige during an "I Love Lucy" marathon. "Leo, hey, wanna watch with me?" she asked motioning to the television. "Uh, that's okay, that's not quite my thing," he smiled. Paige rolled her eyes. "Piper's not back?" he asked. "No, not for a couple hours…" she trailed off and then grinned at the prospect of an idea. "But you know what Leo, I bet she's lonely, you want something to do?" she asked.

"Go visit her?" he asked looking confused. "Bingo!" Paige said. "Care to come?" he asked. "Well… see I've been planning for both of us to go when you got home – sorry it was without your consent – but then Robbie called and you know things are going well and well…" "You'd rather go see him." Leo finished for her. "Of course, so yeah, why don't you go visit Piper and I'll go visit Robbie," Paige grinned.

-

_Ding dong_

"Coming!" Piper called. She grabbed Prue and headed to the door. "Leo!" she cried in a happy surprise as she opened it and saw him standing there. "Hey, Paige decided for the both of us that we'd surprise you but she kind of fell through," he joked with a giant grin. Piper frowned for a split second. This was Paige's idea. This would backfire. "Well thank you for a wonderful surprise and I'll yell at Paige later," she said returning to her smile.

She let him in and introduced him to Prue before putting her down for her nap. "Well are you hungry? We can raid Phoebe's fridge," Piper said raising her eyebrows. "You get the food, I'll see what's on TV," Leo suggested. "Love how your mind works," she told him laughing. So they sat on the loveseat close as possible and with Piper laying her head on Leo's shoulder. She suddenly realized how awkward that was and jerked up quickly.

Oh no, that was embarrassing… she thought and quickly pretended to scratch the back of her neck then moved a little farther from him. She became comfortable again and absorbed in the movie until the end, when she realized Leo's arm was wrapped around her waist and she was leaning into him. This wasn't as awkward as she would've imagined. It just felt right.

The thing is hat Leo thought the same. They both felt their stomachs churn in butterflies. Piper snuggled closer into him until the credits came on.

-

Well that was a cliffy but you probably didn't catch it. My minds a bit reeled with ideas so I'll get back to this later. It's probably not worth reviews but they make me happy and me being happy is good right? I'm gonna take this time to tell you about The Power Of Four because it has gotten 150 hits in the past two or so days and yet the new chapter has 0 reviews! I know I said it doesn't deserve them but I was in a crappy mood then and I do think that it should at least get some bad reviews that'll tell me in what direction you want the story to go.

Okay, much love, Ash


	6. DONE WITH FF

I'm sorry to inform all of you that this site has been shut down. Enough said. I don't have time, I haven't watched Charmed since the summer of 7th/8th grade, and it's the winter of 9th for me now. I can't do this, I'm not committed, I would say I'll miss it but I've lived without it and I don't. I did love it at once and I love all of you who loved it with me and stuck by me dearly. Good luck to all of you.


End file.
